Trouble In The Future
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Chris's family from the future would return to the past. Would it cause some problems for Chris, or alot. Read to find out, review to tell me what you think. Complete
1. Chapter 1 Back In the Future

**Trouble In The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Drew Fuller or Brian Krause or oh you get the Point : (**

**Summary: What would happen if Chris's family from the future would return to the past. Would it cause some problems for Chris, or alot. Read to find out, review to tell me what you think.**

AN: First this has nothing to do with One Big Happy Family this is just another way for the girls and Leo to find out the truth. Ok, what I have in mind is that when The Charmed Ones start having kids, they are going to have a lot of kids. I don't see them having a small family. I have them having to many kids, but I could not reduce the numbers. They are a lot of powers in this family, but they are the Charmed Ones. Well in my story, they are not the Charmed Ones, they are The Quartettes. That is because Prue didn't die and she is marred to Andy, who didn't die either, Piper is back with Leo, Phoebe is with Cole that did die, but Chris brought him back with a "Wish" because he is the Prophesized One and Paige is with Richard. They all have kids and Wyatt is not the oldest, Prue has 2 kids before Wyatt and she has 1 kid in between Wyatt and Chris. (If they have a (-) in between their names that is twins or triplets and the others are singles. If they are a () around there names, then that is when they have a Wife or a Fiancée.)

Main Characters

When their name is Underlined, their are in there more then the others.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, Kids below, Bianca, Evelyn. Future People are Future Aunt P. which is Prue, Future Piper, Future Phoebe, Future Paige, Future Andy, Future Leo, Future Cole, Future Richard, Wyatt is in the first Chapter. It is mainly about the kids and the Past People. It starts in the Future and then they go to the past.

Prue and Andy Trudeau's Kids are

Patricia - Andy Jr.

Melissa

Mickie - Mickey

April - Ann - Annie

Alice - Penney - Alan

Piper and Leo Wyatt's Kids are

Wyatt Evelyn Perry/Halliwell

Christopher (Chris) Bianca Perry

Forest (Chase)

Prudence - Melinda - Chastity

Taylor

Phoebe and Cole Tuner's Kids are

Prudence (Prue)

Melinda (Mel)

Fin - Cole Jr.

Phoebe (Pheebs) - Charlotte - Brianna

Bel

Paige and Richard Montana's Kids are

Melody

Jessie - Jamey - Jenny

Richard Jr. (Richey)

Roxanne (Roxie)

Wyatt and Evelyn Halliwell's Kid is

Molly Miranda

Chris Halliwell's and Bianca Perry's Kids are

Brian Del

Piper Lynn

The story is Set after Valhalla of the Dolls. Chris is trying to find away around Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige so they will not find out about Wyatt or that he is their son. Leo is so mad at him and he wants to have Chris sent back to the Future or for him to tell them what he knows, but Chris can not tell them nothing. Unaware to Chris, Back in the Future, The Quartettes Kids are having trouble with Wyatt and need to leave and come to the Past so they can be safe. That puts Chris on the Spot with the girls, Leo and the elders. It starts in the Future with The Quartettes telling Chase to take the kids to Chris in 2004.

Here we go on with the Story.

_**Chapter 1 - Back In The Future**_

Rated Pg. 13

We see a little older looking Piper talking to a boy that looks a lot like Chris.

**Future Piper **- Where is Chris at, Chase?

**Chase** - Mom, he had to go on a mission. He had to go save Wyatt for the Future and for the family, so he is in 2004.

**Future Piper **- But Chase, this must be why Wyatt has been getting worse. Without Chris here to slow him down, it makes life harder here and the kids are in danger. So we are going to summon my sisters and we are going to pack up the kids and you are going to take them to 2004 and tell Chris that it is to dangerous here. If he has to go on a mission, then he can take the kids with him.

**Chase** - He is not allowed to, mom.

**Future Piper **- Sorry, he is going to.

**Chase** - Ok, I will set up the candles.

**Future Piper **- Thank you.

Chase walks over to the middle of the room and puts down some candles and lights them.

**Chase** - Ok mom, ready. - she nods - "Hear my words, Hear my cry, Spirits from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide" - we see P. (Prue), Phoebe and Paige show up. -

**Future P. **- Hi, Chase. - to Piper - Piper, I was wondering were you went.

**Future Piper **- rambling - Chris went to the Past and you know without Chris that means Wyatt is getting worse and that means that the kids are in trouble so I think that we need to sent them back to Chris.

**Future Paige **- But Piper, you know that is not allowed to happen.

**Future Phoebe **- He can let it happen because the kids are in danger.

**Future Piper **- That is my point, he can tell them that it is not going to hurt to let the kids to stay in the past.

**Chase** - So do you want me to go get the kids ready.

**Future P., Piper, Phoebe and Paige **- saying it like he had completely lost his mind - Yes

**Chase** - offended - Ok

He walks over to the living room to were the kids are.

**Chase** - Kids, we need to pack. We are going to the Past to were Chris is at.

**The kids **- taking a breath of relief and joyfulness - Thank you.

They all run up to their room and get ready.

**Future Piper **- Are they happy?

**Chase** - Yes.

**Future P. **- They all love him.

**Future Phoebe **- That is for sure.

**Future Paige **- He has been there for them, whereas we have not.

**Chase** - That was not your fault.

**Future Piper **- It was not Chris's fault either.

**The kids **- in unison - We are ready to go, Chase.

**A little girl **- Are we going to daddy, Uncle Chase?

**Chase** - Yes, we are Piper Lynn. Tell you brother to get ready.

**Piper Lynn **- What about Molly, is she going?

**Chase** - I don't know, - yelling - Evelyn.

**Evelyn** - coming down the stairs - Yes, Chase, what do you want?

**Chase** - Are you and Molly going with us?

**Evelyn** - I'm not staying here with Wyatt and putting Molly in danger.

**Chase** - So I take that as a yes?

**Evelyn** - with a look of annoyance on her face - Yes, Chase, I was Packing.

**Bianca** - trying to change there minds; a look of worry covering her face - This is so wrong, we are going to be in so much trouble.

**Future Piper **- How?

**Bianca** - When we are on a mission, The Agency is over us, but when we are in our time, we are over them.

**Future Paige **- Chris told me that if you two are together in what ever time you are in, you are over them.

**Bianca** - throwing her arms up in the air in defeat - He tells you to much.

**Future P. **- If the kids are going, don't you think that their dad's need to say goodbye to them, Girls.

**Future Piper **- Yes. Chase, could you call them.

**Chase** - Yes, "Hear my words, Hear my cry, Spirits from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide" - we see Andy, Leo, Cole and Richard appear -

**Future Leo **- Hey, what's up.

**Future Piper **- The kids are going to the Past to were Chris is.

**Future Cole **- worried and suspicious - Chris is in the past.

**Future Phoebe **- Yes, he went to save Wyatt.

**Future Andy **- Kids come here, I want you all to be on your best behaviors for Chris, like always.

**Alan** - Of Course, daddy.

**Future Andy **- That's my kids.

They all hug and they say their goodbye's

**Future Richard **- Take care of your self's and behave, got me kids.

**Paige and Richards kids **- Yes.

**Future Piper **- Could you draw the Triquetra on the wall for us please, Bianca.

**Bianca** - Yeah, sure.

She walks over to the wall and draws a large Triquetra on the wall.

**Bianca** - she finishes up her drawing, steps back to examine her work and dusts her hands from the chalk - Its done, are we all ready to go. Lets make sure everyone's is here. Patricia, Andy Jr., Melissa, Mickie, Mickey, April, Ann, Annie, Alice, Penney, Alan, Chase, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Taylor, Prue, Mel, Fin, Cole Jr., Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Bel, Melody, Jessie, Jamey, Jenny, Richey, Roxie, Evelyn, Brain, Piper Lynn and Molly, - after looking over the kids she concludes - they are all here.

**Evelyn** - All but Wyatt.

**Wyatt** - who just shimmered in, unnoticed - Well I'm not going no where and all of you are not going either.

**Evelyn** - seductively and rubbing her fingers down his chest - Hey baby, well let me go to the past and I will bring back Chris.

**Wyatt** - Ok, but only you.

**Evelyn** - twirling her fingers around his abs - But if I take all of the kids, he will come willingly with me.

**Wyatt** - Ok, my Queen.

**Evelyn** - smiling up at him - whispers in a loving, seductive way - I will be back in a little while with Chris, My Lord.

She walks over to Bianca.

**Bianca** - laughing - I will do the spell.

She waves her hand and the portal opens and they all walk through the portal into the year 2004 in the manor.

**Wyatt** - after realizing his mistake - Oh, my god. - he shakes his head, and shimmers out. -

_**End of** **Chapter 1 - Back In The Future**_


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to 2004

**Chapter 2 - Getting To 2004**

Present 2004

**Piper** - What the...?

**Leo** - I don't know - to Wyatt - Wyatt, Danger.

He puts up his force field.

**Piper** - Go get my sisters, hurry.

Leo orb's out and back in before they all get through the portal.

**Paige** - Who are you people?

**Phoebe** - Do you think that we should call Chris?

**Taylor** - Let me. - yelling - Chris, could you come here, Please?

Chris orbs in.

**Chris** - Taylor, what are you doing here? - after looking all around the room - What are you all doing here?

**Chase** - Mom said if you had to go on a mission, then you are taking us.

**Bianca** - I told her it was against The Agency rules, but you know her, she said who cares.

Chris walks over to her and kisses her.

**Chris** - I missed you, Bi.

**Bianca** - I missed you, to.

**Piper Lynn and Brian **- seeing Chris, running to him and jumping in his arms, all at once, almost toppling Chris over - Daddy!

**Chris** - I missed you to, kids.

He hugs them.

**Piper** - questioning - Daddy?

**Chris** - motioning towards the massive amount of people with a nod of his head - Yes this is my family.

**Leo** - You have a family.

**Chase** - shaking his head in a 'yes' fashion - Yes, I'm his brother and this is his sisters and cousins.

Chris flinches

**Leo** - But after you die, you are not allowed to see your family.

**Chris** - forced to tell the truth - I never said that I was a full Whitelighter. - taking a nervous breath - I'm a ½ breed just like Paige and Wyatt.

**Phoebe** - You lied to us, Chris.

**Taylor** - P.O.ed - saying it in all one breath - pointing her finger in their faces - If he said that he never told you then that means that you just thought that he was a whitelighter and he just let you think that. My brother would never lie to no one.

**Chris** - scolding - That is enough, Taylor.

**Piper** - motioning around the room - So you are ½ witch and ½ whitelighter and all these kids are your family? Where are you going to keep them Chris, they can't stay at the club?

**Bianca** - I can get some money exchanged, and get a house for us to live in.

**Chris** - Wait Bi, here let me. - holding out his hand - Money.

**Paige** - Neat, so what kind of powers do you have, Chris?

**Chris** - I can't tell you. - talking to Bianca - Bi, we will be at the park. Here, wear these, you will need them. - he hands her a pair of sunglasses after conjuring them -

**Bianca** - Thanks, you explain for me, please. - then she shimmers out -

**Leo** - accusing - Is she a demon.

**Evelyn** - jumping to her defense - No, she is a Phoenix and so am I, see - she hold up her hand and shows a tattoo - hers is on this hand. - holding up the other hand -

**Phoebe** - confused - What is a Phoenix?

Chris walks over to the BOS and opens it up to the page that has the symbol that Evelyn just showed them on it.

**Chris** - Let me explain what the book says they are but please remember, Bi and Evelyn are not evil - reading from the book - The Phoenixes are a family of assassin witches who are very elite and very powerful and who are born with a distinctive birthmark, symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes.

**Paige** - They are hired assassins.

**Evelyn** - Yes, but we don't do that, we were raised by his mom and she raised us as witches not assassins.

**Phoebe** - grossed out - So she is like you sister and you kissed her.

**Chris** - slightly laughing - No, we were dating when her mom got vanquished. But she had no other family, so my mom took her in as a friend.

**Piper** - So, could you introduce us to your family, Chris?

**Chris** - I guess, - instructing - ok, line up so I can introduce all of you. Line up in each family groups, ok my eldest Aunt had 11 kids and they are Patricia, Andy Jr., Melissa, Mickie, Mickey, April, Ann, Annie, Alice, Penney and Alan. This is my family and my mom has 7 kids, but one is not here, he is evil, Chase, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity and Taylor. This is one of my other Aunts kids and she has 8 kids and they are Prue, Mel, Fin, Cole Jr., Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna and Bel. This is my youngest Aunts kids and she has 5 kids and they are Jessie, Jamey, Jenny, Richey and Roxie and this is my ½ sister Evelyn and her daughter Molly and this is mine and Bi's kids and they are Brain and Piper Lynn and - clearly confused - frowning - who are you.

**17 year old girl **- slightly laughing - I'm a new addition to the family, they got together earlier, my name is Melody. I was born before Jessie.

**Chris** - Oh, and this is Melody. The girl that shimmered out name is Bianca but we call he Bi although she goes by both, she's is my Fiancée.

**Chase** - When did that happen, Chris?

**Chris** - She didn't tell you. - Chase shakes his had in a "no" fashion - The day I left.

**Piper** - You have two kids and you haven't ask her to marry you yet.

**Leo** - scolding - Piper, that is none of your business.

**Chris** - That is ok, I was 13 when Brian was born and when Piper Lynn was born, I was 17. We were still to young to get marred, so we agreed we would wait until we were ready and I thought it was about time for me to pop the question.

**Paige** - How old is she?

**Chris** - She is 5 years older then I am, she is 25.

**Phoebe** - So that make you 20.

**Chris** - No, I just turned 21.

**Evelyn** - realizing - Chris, you said that we would be at the Park, so we had better get going or she will get there before we do.

**Chris** - True, so here, put this on, the sun is bright - he hands them all a pair of sunglasses that he just conjured - Ok, to the golden gate park, get going.

They orb, shimmer or astral project out all but Brain and Piper Lynn.

**Piper** - What was that?

**Chris** - We have a strange family, that was astral projection transportation, shimmering and Orbing.

**Leo** - I thought that Prue would get that if she lived longer.

**Chris** - She would of, that is what astral projection is.

**Paige** - How old are your kids, Chris?

**Chris** - Brian is 7 and Piper Lynn is 3.

**Brian** - Daddy, can we go to the Park, Please?

**Piper Lynn **- Can we go play, Please, Daddy?

**Chris** - Ok, let's go. - to the Past people - If you need me, just call?

He reaches down and gets their hands and orbs out.

**Paige** - They are so cute.

**Phoebe** - But why didn't he tell us he had kids?

**Piper** - Or that he was a witch?

**Leo** - Because he sent me to Valhalla?

**Piper** - He did not send you to Valhalla, Leo, lay off.

**Leo** - I was talking to him, orbed and ended up in Valhalla, how do you explain it then.

**Paige** - You took a wrong turn.

**Leo** - a look of annoyance on his face - Funny, Paige.

Golden Gate Park

Chris is sitting at a bench watching the kids playing and the older ones walking around looking at the plants and butterflies.

**Bianca** - There you are, hun?

**Chris** - Yeah.

**Bianca** - What are you doing, Chris?

**Chris** - Just watching the kids Play in the sun. Did you get a house, Bi?

**Bianca** - Yes and went to talk to the Agency and they are mad at us but they said that it will be ok. So what have you found out.

**Chris** - Not to much, just what we already know: that he was turned by The Order and by that sword. I hate Excalibur, he has not got it, as of yet.

**Bianca** - Have you sent them after the Blob, yet.

**Chris** - No, we just got Leo back. He has not conjured the dragon yet.

**Evelyn** - who just walked up to them - He loves that more then Molly or me. Chris, do you have something I could put Molly in, she is ready for a nap.

**Chris** - Yeah, here. - he waves his hand and a stroller shows up - Is that ok.

**Evelyn** - Yes, thank you.

**Chris** - So, what should we do next, Bi.

**Bianca** - Just keep looking for the thing that turned him and wait for The Order. But we are going to get ready for them.

**Chris** - Yes, we are going to learn how to stay away from fireballs.

**Bianca** - finishing his sentence - And how to not piss off your mother, so she will not blow you up.

**Chris** - Yes, that to. - yelling - Kids, time to go, I have work to do, you can come back tomorrow.

They all groan as they come over to him.

**Bel** - It is so beautiful here, Chris.

**Chris** - Yes, it is different from our time, but I have to save my brother and your cousin/brother.

After looking around to make sure no one is there, they transport out.

End Of Chapter 2 - Getting To 2004


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble In Elder Land

**Chapter 3 - Trouble in Elder Land**

Manor

We see Leo orb in to the Girls at the table, eating breakfast.

**Piper** - Well, good morning, Leo.

**Leo** - Girls, we have a problem.

**Paige** - What is new Leo, we always have a problem? So what is it now?

**Leo** - We have a power boost. I mean a lot of power. The elders don't know who it is or if it is good or evil. They said to ask you to look for it. Could you do it for us, please?

**Phoebe** - Ok, I will call in and tell Elise that I will be working from home today.

**Paige** - I haven't got a call from the temp job today, so I can help.

**Piper** - I can until I have to set up for the band. Could you take Wyatt up there so he would be safe, please.

**Leo** - apologetic - No, we are working on this, too. Could Shelia watch him.

**Piper** - looking thoughtful - I guess I could ask her to watch him.

She walks over to the phone and calls Shelia.

**Phoebe** - Do you know something else on the power, but 'it is a lot'.

**Leo** - No, not really.

**Piper** - coming back to the table - Ok, she said yes, so could you orb him over to her for me.

**Leo** - Do you have his bags ready?

**Piper** - In his room.

Leo orbs out with Wyatt to get the bags and to take him to Shelia's.

**Piper** - Should we call Chris, so he could help us.

**Phoebe** - He is still our Whitelighter, right.

**Paige** - Yes, Chris… - after a moment of hesitation - Chris…

Orbs are seen and it forms into Chase.

**Chase** - He is in the underworld right now, can I help you Girls.

**Piper** - annoyed - What is it with people calling us girls? - back to seriousness - Could you go get him and ask him to come and help us with this thing the elders want us to work on?

**Chase** - annoyed at the sound of his mortal enemies; Elders - Let me guess, they are a major power boost and they want you to find it, right.

**Paige** - surprised - Yeah.

**Chase** - I'll go and tell him.

He orb's out to tell Chris. When he left, the girls looked at each other with worried and suspicious looks on their faces.

When Chase gets there he sees Chris is in the underworld talking to a demon.

**Chris** - false generosity - Thank you for your help.

**Demon** - smiling and cracking his knuckles - What are you going to give me for answering your questions?

**Chris** - a bank stare - Death. - he put his hand in a fist and he explodes -

**Chase** - clapping - Nicely done, do you always do that bro.

**Chris** - When did you get here?

**Chase** - Just when you said "Thank you for your help" but we are in trouble, the elders are sensing our power and want the girls to find us.

**Chris** - We can fix this, we have talked to the Agency. They said that it is ok for you to stay. I still have to tell the Elders that we are here but that one I was trying to avoid it because they don't now that I'M here.

**Chase** - Do you want me to do it, you now I'm over them too.

**Chris** - pure annoyance - I now, but they want me to tell them.

**Chase** - confused - Why?

**Chris** - sadly but a hint of anger in his words - I don't know they say that they should know that they failed and make them think about it so that they won't do it again.

**Chase** - slightly chuckling - They are not that smart, they are all dim wits.

**Chris** - Dad is one of them dim witted people.

**Chase** - No, he will be if he don't stop.

**Chris** - serious - What do you think about them, Chase?

**Chase** - sadly - They are nothing like the family that we know and love that is in the Future.

**Chris** - sadly - That is true.

**Chase** - We had better go and tell them to stop looking because it is us.

**Chris** - Ok.

They orb on que out to go to the manor.

End of Chapter 3 - Trouble In Elder Land


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Fun

**Chapter: 4 - A Little Fun**

Manor

**Piper** - I wonder what he knows about this Power boost.

**Phoebe** - I don't know.

**Paige** - It is hard to image Chris as a family man, he is so neurotic.

The boys orb in to hear that comment.

**Chris** - slightly chuckling - Thanks.

**Chase** - dead serious - What, him neurotic, what ever?

**Chris** - a look of determination on his face - But, I've changed.

**Piper** - So, what do you think is this power boost, Chris?

**Chris** - That is easy, that is us.

**Piper** - What?

**Chase** - Yes, the elders don't now that we are here and we have a lot of power in this family.

**Chris** - I need to tell Leo. So lets see, I'm not going up there, it's a long way up.

**Paige** - Let me call for him, LEO,… - without a moment of hesitation - LEO…

Leo orbs in.

**Leo** - What, have you found out something.

**Chris** - Yes, I know who it belongs to.

**Leo** - Who?

**Chase** - Us.

**Leo** - You?

**Chris** - Yes, we have a lot of power in this family.

**Phoebe** - What kind of power do you all have?

**Paige** - Chris, is your brothers name Chase?

**Chris** - For your answer to your 2nd question is Yes he goes by Chase but his name is Forest Chase. Your answer to the 1st question is they all have Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Freezing, Blow up, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathy and Fire Balls and for transportation they have Orbing, Shimmering and Astral Projection Transportation.

**Paige** - Well, they just out did us.

**Leo** - Is that all of you powers too?

**Chase** - envy - No, he has every power ever. He is _The_ Time-traveler and I'm a Time-traveler too. Most of our family is Time-travelers. All together they are 15 Time-travelers in this family and 1 Time-Villain.

Chris hits him up side of the head, hard.

**Chase** - yelping - OW! What was that about and for! Ow!

**Chris** - You dim wit! You just told my top secret!

**Chase** - No, I've not told them your… - Chris freezes him -

**Chris** - Damn, he talks to much!

**Phoebe** - Oh, sibling rivalry, huh.

**Paige** - about him freezing Chase - What? How did you do that?

Chris unfreezes Chase.

**Chase** - Huh, Chris did you freeze me again?

**Chris** - Yes, and I can even freeze witches, good witches.

**Phoebe** - Your Lord Christopher.

**Chris** - Yes, I used to be.

**Leo** - You need to tell the Elders that it's your family that they are sensing.

**Chris** - No, I don't like them.

**Phoebe** - No wonder. They killed your family, I'm sorry Chris.

Chris puts his head down in shame and shoves his hands in his pockets.

**Chase** - He don't like talking about it, he still blames himself for it and it is not his fault.

**Chris** - looking up with tears brimming in his eyes - Yes it is, if I was never born then they would still be with all of you.

**Chase** - tears in his eyes - We would not be here. You are the reason that Uncle Cole got here and why Uncle Richard ask her to marry him and why Aunt P. and Uncle Andy came back to the family, without you that would not of happen and you know it, Chris. The more important question; would you sacrifice Brian and Piper Lynn.

**Chris** - No, and that was just their way of thinking of it.

**Phoebe** - Who is Uncle Cole, is it Cole Tuner.

**Chris** - Yes, he is our 2nd Aunts husband and the father to 8 kids.

**Phoebe** - I have 8 kids.

**Chase** - worried and overcompensating - You, no our Aunt has 8 kids.

**Phoebe** - Chase, Lord Christopher is The He's in the Future's Brother and the he is Wyatt.

**Piper** - What?

**Phoebe** - I thought that for a little while because he was born on the nexus just like me and you now that I can turn easy.

**Chris** - So can Paige, she was born in the Attic.

**Paige** - I was born in the Attic.

**Chase** - Yes, Chris went and filmed it for the museum.

**Paige** - You was there when I was born.

**Piper** - Forget that, you are my son. Wyatt is Evil. Phoebe, you knew that and never said anything.

**Chase** - You had better fix this, this is to much for them to know.

**Chris** - I don't know, I think that it might work out for the best if they find out.

**Chase** - But we said that we had 3 Aunts and you know they will figure it out sooner or later, Chris.

**Leo** - My son, you are my son.

**Chris** - I didn't say that, would everyone slow down and listen to me, ok.

**Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe **- Ok.

**Chase** - What are you going to tell them.

**Chris** - The truth, I think.

**Chase** - Is that smart.

**Chris** - The Agency said it would be ok.

**Chase** - They know the best.

**Chris** - If you say so. Ok, now this is the thing, something happens to Wyatt and he gets turned but that is not the worse part, we only have until the day that I'm going to be born to stop it. Someone kidnaps him and he is gone for 1 week and we know that they are three things that turn him. We, the Future people, are working on two out of three things that turned him, but we don't now the last one That is the one that he was kidnapped and something changes him.

**Leo** - What are the 3 things.

**Chase** - We can't tell you until you get it. Chris, when does he conjured the dragon.

**Chris** - Soon.

**Piper** - Let's stop it, Chris.

**Chase** - We will try. But he loves that thing.

**Chris** - That is the truth, but right now we have other things to worry about; the Elders, I hate them.

**Phoebe** - Tell me about it, now I hate them more.

**Piper** - They kill us.

**Chase** - That is not something to worry about right now, we have 14 or 15 years to fix that.

**Leo** - worried expression on his face - Who died?

**Chris** - sadness in his voice - All of you, it is all my fault, I would understand if you would not want me to be born this time.

**Piper** - You will be born, but I would like to meet my other children and our grandchildren.

**Paige** - remembering - I have kids.

**Chris** - Yes, you have 6. That is still weird, I still only remember 5.

**Paige** - What, how did I get a new kid?

**Chris** - Well, you didn't die through the titans, you were turned to stone for 6 years.

**Piper** - Wait, you said that your eldest Aunt had 11 kids but Prue is dead.

**Chase** - What are we going to tell them, Chris?

**Leo** - How about the truth?

**Chris** - Let's just say that you will see her in the flesh soon.

**Phoebe** - joyfulness - Yes, she is alive.

**Chase** - shocked - What else do you know, Aunt Phoebe.

**Chris** - She is good with secrets, she learnt a lot when she was evil.

Thankfully for Phoebe, nobody heard that comment.

**Piper** - a hint of hope - Is Prue really alive?

**Chris** - Yes, but we can't go get her until little Christopher is 6 months old.

**Leo** - thinking - Your named after my father. I named you after the man that killed me.

**Piper** - Leo, you were killed in World War 2, your father didn't kill you.

**Leo** - Why not, he enlisted me in the war and the war killed me. So he killed me.

**Chase and Chris** - You never told me that.

**Piper** - Freaky.

**Chase** - Yeah.

**Chris** - What are we going to tell the…

**Chase** - Dim wits.

**Chris** - They are not Dim Wits, Chase.

**Leo** - No, they are Dim Wits.

**Chase** - laughing - You need to talk to Jeremy and get a way from them drugs in the clouds.

**Leo** - shaking his head side to side showing he was confused - Who is Jeremy?

**Chris** - The Main Elder.

**Leo** - I have been trying, they won't let me near him, I have wanted to quit ever since I became an elder.

**Chase** - Josh don't want you to get, Chris, you now.

**Leo** - Can I kill them all?

**Chris** - happily - That is my job, thank you.

**Chase** - What are we going to tell the dim wits?

**Chris** - We will not tell them that we know that they will kill the girls got it, we will tell them that the Power boost is for the Perry family.

**Piper** - Perry family?

**Chris** - They can't know that I'm a Halliwell.

**Leo** - Ok, but why not.

**Chris** - They might try to take out the threat early by getting Piper out of the way.

**Leo** - Ok.

**Piper** - worried - Chris, could you tell me if I'm a bad mother.

**Chris** - shocked - No, you are the Best mom ever.

**Piper** - Thanks for telling me, I was thinking that if I let 2 of my kids turn evil, I must be a bad mother.

**Chase** - No, mom. Wait do you mind me calling you that.

**Piper** - Mind, no, you are my kids right.

**Chris** - We are not even born, if you don't want us to call you Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, we won't.

**Phoebe** - How about Auntie Phoebe?

**Chase** - From Taylor, Roxie, Alan, Penny or Alice, maybe.

**Paige** - So who's is who's.

**Chris** - Ok, Prue's and Andy's kids are Patricia, Andy Jr., Melissa, Mickie, Mickey, April, Ann, Annie, Alice, Penney and Alan.

**Chase** - Mom's and Dad's kids are Wyatt and his wife or our ½ sister Evelyn, then it is Chris and his fiancée Bianca, me, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, and Taylor.

**Chris** - Phoebe's and Cole's kids are Prue, Mel, Fin, Cole Jr., Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna and Bel.

**Chase** - Paige's and Richard's kids are Melody, Jessie, Jamey, Jenny, Richard Jr. but we call him Richey and Roxanne but we call her Roxie.

**Chris** - And then Wyatt and Evelyn has a daughter and her name is Molly and Me and Bi has 2 kids and their names are Brian Del and Piper Lynn.

**Paige** - Who is Richard and Andy. Wyatt marred his ½ sister.

**Chase** - Wyatt has been in love with her from when he laid eyes on her. Andy is Prue's high school sweetheart. You meet Richard in the next month or so.

**Chris** - You have a rough patch, so bear with him, Aunt Paige.

**Paige** - I like the sound of that, but is he magical or not.

**Chase** - Yes he is magical, he is a witch.

**Phoebe** - What about Andy, he died didn't he.

**Chris** - What?

**Chase** - Chris! Excuse my brother, he reads NOTHING. Andy was rewarded for saving you guys, which saved the world. He was told that Prue would be thought dead soon, and if he choose to forget his life, he would meet up with her. So he choose her.

**Piper** - Who gave him his reward?

**Chase** - The Agency, actually Chris granted permission.

**Chris** - Huh? When?

**Chase** - Think back about 10 years ago, you were up there in the Agency and you signed a request to reward a fallen hero, life. Uncle Andy was the fallen hero.

**Chris** - Huh, I'll be a monkeys uncle.

**Chase** - Have you been drinking?

**Chris** - No, I'm just… Wait a minute, why am I like this.

**Chase** - Oh my god…

**Chris** - Oh no.

**Chase and Chris** - The Third Time.

**Chris** - But, I or actually nobody done it yet, we don't even know what the third thing is.

**Chase** - I don't know, but your… de-aging.

**Chris** - Freaky.

**Leo** - changing the subject - Ok, we have to inform the elders that the power boost is "the Perry family".

**Chase** - Yes and they will not like it.

**Chris** - If Josh is going to be in this meeting, he is going to throw a fit.

**Leo** - The 2nd main elder.

**Chris** -Yes, he is the one behind all of your deaths. He hates me and thinks that I should have never been born. Would do anything to keep me for being born. So we have to keep mom safe.

**Leo** - No one is getting close to her, I will use my Valhalla training and kick his ass.

**Chase** - Something's never change.

**Chris** - What, that Dad loves mom.

**Chase** - No, that you send dad to Valhalla.

**Chris** - laughing nervously - I did not send dad to Valhalla, Chase.

**Chase** - Whatever, you send him there so that he will not die.

**Piper** - What is this about "him dying ".

**Chase** - When Chris was 9 years old, dad gets shot by a darklighter. One past life, he didn't… make it. However in our time he made it, barely; no elders would come and heal him. Wyatt was evil and I was not able to heal. Chris could not heal either and Aunt Paige was off at magic school. When we finally got Aunt Paige here she was almost not able to heal him. It was a close call, if she did not show up when she did, he would of died. Chris said if he had some training on how to fight he would not of got shot. So one of his past life's found out it was true and so you take a little trip to Valhalla every time.

**Leo** - That is why I was sent to Valhalla, so that I would not die.

**Chris** - Yes, one reason.

**Leo** - We can talk later, but for now, lets deal with the 'killing our families so-called good' Elders.

**Piper** - So how do we tell them?

**Chris** - I have to go up there or they have to come down here.

**Paige** - Lets make them come down here.

**Phoebe** - I don't want you to go up there, where they could try to hurt you. I most defiantly don't want that, that's for sure.

**Chase** - Me either.

**Chris** - You are so overprotective, you know that, Chase.

**Chase** - We said that we would protect each other after Mom, Dad, the Aunts and the Uncles pasted away.

**Leo** - So one more Question Chris or Chase, what are their ages.

**Chase** - The oldest is Patricia and Andy Jr. their twins their 24 years old, then Wyatt he's 23, then Melissa she's 22, then Chris he is 21, then Prue is 20, then Mel is 17 ,then I'm 17 and then Melody is 17.

**Chris** - Mickey and Mickie are 16 their twins, Fin and Cole Jr. are 16 and they are also twins, then April, Ann, Annie, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamie and Jenny are 15 they are 4 sets of triplets, one from each sister.

**Chase** - Then Alice, Penny, and Alan are 11 they are triplets, then Richey is 11, then Roxie is 9, then Taylor is 8 and Bel is 6. In the little ones: we have Brian who is 7 and Piper Lynn who is 3 and Molly who is 2.

**Leo** - Molly is Wyatt and Evelyn's daughter, right.

**Chris** - Yes.

**Leo** - Ok, let me go get the ELDERS and I will be right back.

**Chase** - Ok, but remember, you can't be mad at them.

**Chris** - Yes, don't think about it, Dad.

**Leo** - Ok - he orbs out -

**Chase** - I hope he can act like nothing's going to happen.

**Chris** - I think he can handle it.

Leo and 3 elders orb in

**Leo** - This is Josh, Jeremy and Shawn.

**Chris** - Hey Jeremy, how are you doing.

**Jeremy** - Fine Chris, come and talk to me later.

**Chris** - Ok.

**Josh** - angry - How do you know my brother's name, BOY.

**Chase** - calm at first, then fierce - We are Time-travels and we know you to, Josh.

**Chris** - trying to calm down his brother - Its ok, Chase. But for the Power boost, it is my family and this is my brother.

**Shawn** - What, how mean people are here from the Future now, 3.

**Chris** - No, 36 including me.

**Josh** - hateful - That is not aloud, so you have to send them home.

**Chase** - retorting - The Agency said that we could stay here.

**Jeremy** - defending Chase - And I say that they can stay here.

**Chris** - The Perry family is here and you can not do nothing about it, so just go back up there and leave us a lone.

**Shawn** - But why is the Agency allowing you to stay.

**Chase** - Because CPH said that it is Ok for us to stay.

**Jeremy** - You heard the answers to your Questions, so lets go and leave all these lovely ladies and gentleman alone and let them get back to work.

**Shawn** - That is true, they have answered us our Questions and they are good.

**Josh** - That is not true, we don't know, if they are good, or not.

**Jeremy** - Yes, they are good, they are Time-travels. So they are good.

**Josh** - No they are not all good, CPH is not good.

**Chase** - getting angry - He is good, you just pushed him and you paid with your life's.

**Piper** - You have your Answers, so leave NOW.

**Phoebe** - We don't like you to much, so just leave.

**Paige** - You took Leo from us and we hate you, so just leave now.

**Josh** - giving up but trying to prevent Chris's (but doesn't know it's Chris) birth - Ok, come on Leo, it's time to come and became a full time Elder.

**Jeremy** - saying to Leo - No, stay and be with you family, only come to me; don't listen to the other Elders, Leo.

Jeremy waves at Josh and Shawn and they leave in a bright blue orb lights.

**Chris** - Keep them away from me, Jeremy.

**Jeremy** - I will.

He orb's out

_**End of Chapter 4 - A Little Fun**_


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting The Kids

**Chapter: 5 - Meeting The Kid's**

The Manor

**Piper** - Can we see the kids now?

**Chris** - They are at the Park right now and tomorrow they are going to start school.

**Chase** - Do I have to, Chris?

**Chris** - Yes you are only 17, this is your last year and then you can go to College if you want to, Chase.

**Chase** - Not until we save Wyatt and we are back in our time.

**Leo** - Did you finish High School, Chris?

**Chris** - Yes, it was hard, but yes I finish high school. Then went to 2 years of College to learn how to cook.

**Piper** - I never taught you to cook.

**Chris** - Yes you did, but I got a degree in Cooking.

**Piper** - excited - You took it to the next level.

**Chase** - He had a his own restaurant until Wyatt thought it was making him happy, so he destroyed it.

**Chris** - That is a over now, that is why I'm back here to stop him for turning. So that he will not go evil and power hunger craze tyrant that we all now and love in the Future.

**Leo** - confused - What?

**Chase** - That is his title that he gave himself.

**Piper** - 'Power hunger'?

**Chris** - As he always says to me "That was always your problem Chris, stuck in the good verse evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power simple as that".

**Paige** - Sound like you got that a lot.

**Chase** - We all did.

**Phoebe** - Did he ever hurt you?

**Chris** - No, not like you think, it hurt to see him do what he did to the city.

**Leo** - So can we go to see all the kids?

**Chris** - Yeah.

**Chase** - Bi will not like this.

**Chris** - Tell me about it.

**Piper** - Are you sure she in not evil?

**Chase** - I'm sure. She is just like you in some ways, if something happened to her kids, she would do whatever she could do to fix it.

**Piper** - That doesn't count.

**Chris** - Yes it does, I don't now how many times I've seen you go after some one that's after one of your kids. She is the same way.

**Piper** - I'm going to have it rough, aren't I.

**Chris** - Yes, but the worse was the time they came after Taylor when she was 2 weeks old and the underworld wanted her and they keep coming after her.

**Leo** - What did she have that all the others didn't have?

**Chris** - Her Witch powers was as strong as all the others but her Whitelighter powers were and are so powerful, that they all want her.

**Leo** - Her Whitelighter powers?

**Chase** - Yes, she could heal through Mom when she was pregnant with her.

**Chris** - Prue, Phoebe's Daughter got hit with a fireball and no one was there to heal her and mom started to heal.

**Leo** - shocked - Her powers are that strong.

**Chris** - Yes.

**Phoebe** - Was Prue ok.

**Chris** - Yes she was, thanks to Taylor.

**Chase** - If something would happen to Prue or Bel, Chris would kill what ever was in his way, they are his picks.

**Chris** - I love each and ever one of them alike but they are my funniest ones and Prue is the one that went through hell to help after I died.

**Leo** - You died.

**Chris** - Yes, Wyatt killed me when I was 10 and I came back from the dead.

**Chase** - Because Prue ask him to come back to her safely.

**Chris** - And I don't break promises.

**Paige** - This is wired, you can finish each other sentences.

**Chris** - That is because we have been with each other forever, you can do that too.

**Phoebe** - True.

**Paige** - I would like to go and meet my kids.

**Phoebe** - Me to.

**Chris** - teasingly - Don't you have work and to go and see Jason.

**Phoebe** - That is over and I'm going to send my article in thought the e-mail.

**Paige** - You are going to break up with Jason, now.

**Phoebe** - Yes and spend time with my kids until it is time for Cole to come back.

**Piper** - Ok, we need to go meet my Kids and Grandchildren.

**Chris** - Ok, lets go to the Golden Gate Park where they are, taking in the sun.

**Leo** - That is Twice you said something about the sun, what is up with the sun.

**Chase** - The Future is not good and they can't go out. So they stay in the house, where it is safe.

**Chris** - It's not safe in some cases, but it is safer then out on the street, but they are no place safe.

**Piper** - It is all Wyatt's fault.

**Chris** - No, when he took over the Underworld the demons went and started to attack the mortals and then you were under attack 24/7.

**Paige** - Ok lets go meet our kids.

They all orb out to the Golden Gate Park.

Golden Gate Park

We see Bianca and All the kids are all over the Park playing and walking around when they walk over to her.

**Bianca** - Hey there Chris. What is going on? What are they doing here?

**Leo** - We came to meet our kids.

**Bianca** - yelping out - What?

**Chase** - They found out the truth.

**Bianca** - scolding - Chris, how did this happen?

**Piper** - Phoebe knows more then she lets us know.

**Chris** - That is true, she know that Wyatt was the He in the Future and that I was Lord Christopher and that Prue was alive.

**Bianca** - What?! Mom is going to Kill her.

**Chris** - That is what I said. Where is Brian and Piper Lynn.

**Bianca** - Piper Lynn is over at the sand box playing with Molly and Brain is on the swings.

**Piper** - You named her after me, that is so nice.

**Bianca** - I wanted to call her Piper Phoebe, but he said I had to name her after my mom too. That's how she got Piper Lynn.

**Piper** - But my name is Piper Lynn Halliwell.

**Chase** - Your middle name is Lynn, you never told us that.

**Piper** - Yes, but I never told you my middle name.

**Chris** - No, but I never asked you either. Bi's mother's name is Lynn, so we/I named her that.

**Bianca** - standing up, doing a back flip and yelping out of joyfulness - I'm glad, thanks for telling me. Now she is named after your mom all the way, not my mother.

**Chris** - That is true, but she has both of their grandmothers names: Piper for my mom and Lynn for both mine and your mom, just like Brian has both of his grandpa's names in his.

**Leo** - What?

**Chris** - Yes. Brian is Bi's father's name and Del is your middle name, right.

**Leo** - Yes it is and his name is Brain Del.

**Bianca** - Yes, his name is Brain Del Perry-Halliwell and her name is Piper Lynn Perry-Halliwell and Wyatt's daughters name is Molly Miranda Perry-Wyatt-Halliwell.

**Piper** - Perry-Wyatt-Halliwell?

**Chase** - Yes, she was a Perry because she is Bi's flesh and blood sister and you adopted her so she got Wyatt and then she married Wyatt so she got Halliwell.

**Paige** - That is a lot of last names.

**Chris** - Yes it is.

**Piper** - But why did she get Wyatt.

**Chase** - Your last name is Wyatt in the Future, you take it after you two get back together.

**Piper** - We get back together.

**Chris** - After I'm born you two get back together. Dad said that he was needed with his family, not as an elder.

**Leo** - Can I do that now?

**Chase** - Not until Chris is, you know, he is part elder and if he is not, then he is not born. That is where he gets all of his powers from, dad. Because he is the only one ever born that is part elder.

**Phoebe** - The scroll said he gets all of his powers from being part elder and part Quartette.

**Chris** - You learnt a lot of when you were evil and Uncle Cole was possessed by the source.

**Phoebe** - When did that happen?

**Chase** - Do you remember, when you asked the seer where did the source's power go and she said into the void, well Uncle Cole was the void.

**Piper** - Why didn't he tell us that he was in trouble.

**Chris** - It took over to fast. When all of you were in P3 after you vanquished the source and he said that he came back from the restroom and Phoebe, you hugged him, his eyes went black and then went back to normal, that was when he was possessed by the source.

**Phoebe** - Now I fell so bad.

**Chase** - Don't, he help you kill the source. He don't regret it.

**Bianca** - Chris, did you find out something else about Wyatt.

**Chris** - Yes, that demon that I was with said that they are 3 things that turned him and that he read it in a scroll in the underworld. I'm going to try to read up on some of the scrolls.

**Chase** - I can do that.

**Chris** - No, you have school that starts tomorrow and that is more important then this.

**Chase** - Nothing is more importing then saving the Future/Wyatt and I can do both Chris. Read the Scrolls after School, I should only have to take ½ of a day.

**Chris** - Ok, we will see. If you start lacking off on your school work, then it is back on me.

**Bianca** - Kids, come over here to me.

They all run over to were Bianca and the rest are at.

**Chris** - Kids, I was caught, so they know that you are their kids and they would like to meet you. Now line up in groups and say some thing to them, ok.

**Everyone** - Yes, Chris.

**Chris** - This is Aunt P. and Uncle Andy's Kids.

**Patricia** - Hey there, I'm Patricia.

**Andy Jr. **- Hi, I'm Jr.

**Melissa** - It's so good to see you again. By the way, I'm Melissa.

**Mickie** - Hi there, I'm Mickie.

**Mickey** - Hi, Mickey here.

**April** - Hey, April is my name.

**Ann** - Nice to see you again, Ann is my name.

**Annie** - Hi Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and Uncle Leo I'm Annie.

**Alice** - shyly - Hi, Alice.

**Penney** - shyly - Hi, Penney.

**Alan** - shyly - Hi, Alan.

**Chris** - And This is Mom's and Dad's kids. You now me and Chase, these are our sisters.

**Prudence** - I'm Prudence. Hi mom, dad and Aunts.

**Melinda** - I missed you all - she walks over and hugs them all - By the way I'm Melinda and yes mom I'm the same one you seen when you went to the future, I'm just not as old, Wyatt, Chris and Chase was born before me.

**Prudence** - And ME.

**Chastity** - Daddy, I missed you - she walks over and hugs him and then goes to the rest - I'm a daddy's girl and I'm Chastity.

**Taylor** - Chris, is this really them.

**Chris** - Yes Taylor, this is your mom and dad and your aunts. - he walks over to her and walks her over to them -

**Taylor** - Nice to meet you.

**Piper** - How old was she Chris?

**Chris** - She was 2 months old.

**Piper** - I left her at such a young age.

**Chris** - That was not you fault, I will change it.

**Chase** - This is Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole's Kids.

**Prue** - Hi, I'm your eldest kid Prue and it is nice to see you again. - she runs over and hugs her - I missed you, Mom.

**Mel** - So, I miss Mom too. By the way, I'm Mel.

**Fin** - Chris, when does dad come back?

**Chris** - I told you Fin not until next year.

**Cole Jr. **- I miss him and I miss you to mom but dad is dad.

**Chris** - This is Cole Jr.

**Pheebs** - That is right, dad is just a big teddy bear, I love you mom, I'm Phoebe the 2nd or Phoebe Jr. or Pheebs that is what I go by now.

**Charlotte** - Hi, I'm Charlotte.

**Brianna** - Hi, I'm Brianna.

**Bel** - Chris.

**Chris** - Yes Bel, This is Your Mom.

**Bel** - She is Beautiful.

**Phoebe** - How old was she Chris?

**Bel** - I was born the day you died mom.

**Phoebe** - Oh my god. - she run to her and hugs her - You look like me when I was little.

**Bianca** - This is Paige and Richard's Kids.

**Melody** - Hi, mom, I'm Melody.

**Jessie** - Hey, I'm Jessie.

**Jamey** - Hi, I'm Jamey.

**Jenny** - Your hair is red and you said that I went crazy with hair die, Mom.

**Chase** - Jenny, don't be mean.

**Jenny** - Sorry, mom.

**Paige** - Don't be sorry.

**Richey** - Hey there I'm Richard Jr. but I go by Richey.

**Roxie** - Is that really Mommy, Chris.

**Chris** - Yes Roxie, it is, sweetie.

**Paige** - sadly - Chris, How old.

**Chris** - She was 11 months old when it happened.

**Roxie** - Chris, her looks don't change, she still like that in my picture - holding up a picture of Paige, holding a little Child - See, except the red hair, that's different.

**Chris** - Yes, she does Roxie. That was taken when you were 6 months old.

**Evelyn** - Nice to see you. If you don't know I am Evelyn.

**Brain** - Are they really family, Daddy.

**Chris** - Yes, this is my Mom and Dad, Brain, before I was even born. Nonetheless its still my mom and dad and Aunts Phoebe and Paige.

**Piper Lynn  **- Hi there.

**Bianca** - This is Piper Lynn.

**Molly** - Hi.

**Evelyn** - And this is Molly.

**Piper** - They are so beautiful, each and ever one of them.

**Phoebe** - That is for sure.

**Paige** - Thanks for taking care of them, Chris.

**Chris** - It is the least I could do.

**Leo** - It was not your fault, Chris. It was the Elders fault.

**Chris** - I have to go home and get the kids ready, to go to school tomorrow.

**Everyone** - Do we have to, Chris.

**Chris** - Yes lets go home.

**Phoebe** - Isn't it just funny that they all can say the biggest lines at the same time.

**Chase** - Oh, don't be fooled, their telepaths.

They all orb or shimmer or astral project out but Brian and Piper Lynn

**Chris** - See you. If you need me just call. - he reaches down for them and orbs out -

They orb out to go back to the manor

_End of Chapter 5 - Meeting The Kids_


	6. Chapter 6 A Day of Fun

**Chapter: 6 - A Day Of Fun**

The Manor

**Leo** - That is so remarkable, that they are a good bunch of kids. Chris has raised them so good.

**Piper** - He was young to.

**Paige** - Did he say that he was 13 when Brian was born?

**Leo** - Yes, and 17 when Piper Lynn was born.

**Phoebe** - They are so good, for having kids as parents.

**Piper** - Yes, they are, but he has raised them, his brother, sisters and cousins since he was 14.

**Leo** - He was also trying to protect the world and he said that the demons has been after Taylor every since she was 2 weeks old.

**Piper** - Oh my god, he was been fighting them off and protecting her after we died.

**Phoebe** - Don't worry about Chris. He is powerful.

**Piper** - How, he is the 2nd born, Phoebe?

**Phoebe** - Yes, but he is also part elder, so it is like he is the first born.

**Leo** - surprised - That is right, it is like he starts a new line.

**Phoebe** - That is what the scroll said and by what we have seen, I would say yes. He has been here and not got hurt. Chase said that he was in the underworld. How many times have we went to the underworld hunting for them, they come to us? But he is looking for them.

**Piper** - That is very dangerous and he should not be doing it.

**Phoebe** - That is why he didn't tell us who he was.

**Leo** - He should of told us.

**Paige** - That Is for sure, I would of loved to know that I had another nephew.

**Leo** - Or another son.

**Piper** - talking to Leo - Or that you were coming back to me.

**Phoebe** - That would have been nice to know but, that is not allowed.

**Paige** - But, what about you, why didn't you tell us that you thought that Wyatt would turn evil.

**Phoebe** - That is easy, I was not for sure that I was right. I didn't want to say that he was evil and be wrong. Do you forgive me for not telling you?

**Leo, Piper and Paige** - Yes.

**Leo** - But I wish that you could of told us.

**Paige** - Or that you thought that he might turn evil.

**Piper** - Even that would of worked.

**Phoebe** - True, but now that we know we can stop it from happening.

**Paige** - But what is strong enough to turn the Twice Blessed Child.

**Leo** - They are a lot of things that can turn a child at a young age, so we have a lot of work to do.

**Paige** - Could it be an elder, they killed us so I wouldn't put it past them.

**Leo** - That was what I was thinking.

**Piper** - Lets kill them all.

**Chris** - who just orb in - I said that is my job.

**Piper** - Well, lets do it early, Chris.

**Chris** - I was thinking about that.

We see shimmers and it forms in to Bianca.

**Bianca** - Chris, you need to read this - handing him a scroll - It is about the He in the future.

**Chris** - Ok, but what is it Bi?

**Bianca** - It said that the one that turns him is no other then an elder.

**Chris** - I should of known that.

**Bianca** - Chase found it before he went to school.

**Chris** - What, why was he reading a scroll before school?

**Bianca** - You now Chase, he loves to read. That's why his nickname is the bookworm.

**Chris** - True, but he has school.

**Bianca** - True, but just read it.

**Chris** - he reads the Scroll - It can't be him, I checked him, last month.

**Bianca** - It might be after the dragon he thinks that.

**Leo** - Who, and what did it say.

**Chris** - It said that - reading from the scroll - An elder by the name of "Gideon" will turn him from Good verses Evil. Occult by the name of "The Order" will give him his Powers. The sword called "Excalibur" will turn him to the power hunger Tyrant.

**Leo** - Gideon, Excalibur, The Order.

**Piper** - What? Excalibur, that is not real.

**Chris** - Yes it is and everyone thinks that it is Wyatt's but it is not, it belongs to Rickey.

**Paige** - My son.

**Chris** - Yes, Mom is the new Lady of the lake because she is the oldest charmed one because Aunt P. is no longer a charmed one, she is a Quartette. Until she comes back, you three are the Charmed Ones then you become The Quartettes.

**Leo** - I know Gideon and I am going to kill him.

**Chris** - No, I will kill him.

**Bianca** - No one will kill him until we find out if it is him that is after him because like you said, you checked him last month.

**Chris** - But as you said it might be after that dragon he thinks that he is to powerful.

**Bianca** - Tomorrow is when he conjures that thing so we can just watch and see.

**Piper** - No, we can keep him away from that dragon.

**Leo** - What happens?

**Chris** - The Cleaners clean up the mess and then take him and you fight to get him back.

**Phoebe** - What are cleaners?

**Bianca** - They are a group of magical beings that do work for The Tribunal and clean up magic that has been exposed to mortals.

**Paige** - What is the Tribunal?

**Bianca** - I should of known this was coming. They are 2 elders and 2 demons that are responsible for magic exposure and they send The Cleaners out to fix it after it gets exposed.

**Leo** - They take Wyatt and the girls get him back.

**Chris** - Yes.

**Piper** - How?

**Bianca** - Well, you think that you forget something so Paige writes a spell to fill in the blanks. The dragon results in exposure to the whole San Francisco area and you get Wyatt back.

**Leo** - So that means that the day starts over.

**Bianca** - Yes, that is why mister Chris is going to get a fist in the chest.

**Piper** - What?

**Bianca** - He sleeps with another girl. A blond nonetheless.

**Chris** - Not this time, I'm going to stay in the Vault all day long.

They all laugh at the way he said it.

**Bianca** - No, you are going to stay with me all morning.

Chris walks over to her and kisses her.

**Chris** - I love you, Bi.

**Bianca** - I love you too, Chris.

**Piper** - How long have you two been together.

**Chris** - Well, we have been together since I was 11 when we meet at a grocery store and then I had Wyatt find "the Angle in the blue jeans."

**Piper** - Does that mean that you two won't meet this time?

**Bianca** - We will meet or the Fates will be in trouble.

**Leo** - You are his Time-traveler helper?

**Bianca** - Yes, but in their terms it is called True Love Treasure. I'm _The _Time-Traveler Helper. BMP, BM Perry, or Bianca Mare Perry or the Queen of Magic or the Prophet One or the daughter of a Demon and an Phoenix or the head of the Agency or excreta, they can keep going.

**Phoebe** - You have as many titles as Chris.

**Chris** - Yes, she is as powerful as I am.

**Bianca** - He has ever power and I have ever power. The only power that he don't have is mine but he can use it but he don't like it.

**Paige** - What are you Powers, Bianca?

**Bianca** - I have fireballs and the ability to take someone's powers. That is the powers that The Phoenix has, but where I'm a True Love Treasure I have his powers.

**Leo** - How do you take someone powers?

**Bianca** - I can take someone's powers by removing it and enforcing their powers into a area where it is stored until I return it, by sticking my fist, magically into a body area. Mine is the chest. Evelyn's is in the back, sneaking upon them.

**Piper** - So that is what you meant when you said "Chris is going to get a fist in the chest."

**Bianca** - Yes.

**Chris** - Not this time - turning to Leo - You will not assigned me another charge will you.

**Leo** - No Chris, I will not assign you another Charge.

**Bianca** - Thank you.

**Chris** - So do we just wait until Wyatt try's to Conjure the dragon.

**Piper** - Yes, but how can we make sure that The Cleaners don't take Wyatt.

**Bianca** - We can talk to them and they should help us.

**Chris** - But Bi, that means that we would have to tell them who we are.

**Bianca** - Yes, but this would fix the future.

**Piper** - Yes, and your brother.

**Chris** - Ok, but if all of the magical Creatures comes to bow in front of their King and Queen don't expect me to like it, got me.

**Bianca** - Yes, dear.

We see shimmering come in to the manor.

**Prue** - Hey, the kids are about ready come back and they will be hungry, Chris.

**Chris** - What about you?

**Prue** - Yes, I am getting that way.

**Chris** - What do you want?

**Prue** - How about Chicken, mashed potato's, peas and rolls for the older ones and Pizza, hot wings and bread sticks for the kids.

**Piper** - You would cook that much for them.

**Bianca** - More.

**Chris** - We'll do a spell on yourself so that you will not forget about Wyatt.

**Paige** - Ok.

She walks over to the table to write a spell so that they could keep their memories.

Prue and Bianca shimmer out and Chris orbs out to go back to the house.

**Phoebe** - I can't wait until I am a mother.

**Piper** - It is like nothing else.

**Paige** - I can't wait until I meet Richard.

**Piper** - I can't wait until Wyatt's 1st birthday and me and Leo can get back together.

**Leo** - Me either.

**Paige** - What about this spell, girls.

**Piper** - Let me see - Paige hands over a piece of paper with the spell on it - It should work.

**Phoebe** - You are getting better with them spells.

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige** - they all stand together and say the spell - Beings are trying to erase our minds, keep the ties that bind, intertwined. Seal our memories in stone, their our own.

**Piper** - Did it work?

**Leo** - Let me see. I will try to dust you, and if it worked then the dust will not do any good: you will remember.

He dusts her.

**Piper** - Lets see; Chris is mine and Leo's 2nd son and Prue is alive and Cole is Phoebe's husband and Paige is going to marry a man named Richard and we have a large family. Prue has 11 kids, and I have 7 kids, Phoebe has 8 and Paige has 6, does it mean that it worked Leo.

**Leo** - chuckling - Yes, that means that the spell worked.

**Paige** - So that means that I would remember to, right.

**Leo** - Yes, if it worked on her then it worked on you both.

**Phoebe** - Ok, now what are we going to do about Gideon.

**Leo** - I don't know but he is not getting close to Wyatt, Chris, Chase, Prudence, Melinda, Chastity or Taylor and if he try's he is so dead.

**Piper** - I will blow him up if he even comes close to them.

**Phoebe** - I will hurt who ever comes to hurt them.

**Paige** - That is for sure.

**Leo** - If you mess with one, you will mess with us all.

**Piper** - You don't mess with a Halliwell, and not plan on messing with us all.

**Leo** - That is for sure.

Bel, Taylor and Roxie orb or shimmer in to their mom and/or dad.

**Bel** - Chris said for us to come and talk to you so we could get to know you.

**Taylor** - So we are here.

**Roxie** - I love to get to know all of you.

**Leo** - Does that include me or do you want me to leave.

**Bel** - Yes, that includes you Uncle Leo.

**Roxie** - We all love you. Chris and Chase talk about you all the time and you come down for Taylor so you can watch the ballgames.

**Taylor** - Yes, Daddy we love you.

**Leo** - I am glad.

**Piper** - Why don't you tell us something's about your self's?

**Roxie** - I will start since I am the oldest of us.

**Paige** - Ok, how old are you.

**Roxie** - I'm 9 almost 10. I was 11 months old when you three pasted away. Aunt P. took care of us until she pasted away. Chris and Bi started raising us. He has spoiled us, he said that I'm just like you used to be: I'm a shopper. I love shopping.

**Paige** - Do you want to go shopping, Saturday?

**Roxie** - Yes, I would love to go shopping with you mom.

**Taylor** - I was 2 months old and I take after dad. Chris said that I'm my fathers daughter and I love to talk and I have mom's temper.

**Piper** - Well at least you have something of mine.

**Taylor** - Chastity is a daddies girl and I'm a daddies girl and Melinda and Prudence are mommies girls.

**Piper** - What are Wyatt, Chris and Chase.

**Taylor** - Wyatt is a daddies boy and Chris is a mommies boy and Chase is just a bookworm. He would rather read, then spend time with either one of you two. But he would rather spend time with Chris then read a book.

**Leo** - They are close.

**Taylor** - Yes, but Wyatt and Chris were closer.

**Leo** - That is why he is back here.

**Bel** - Yes.

**Phoebe** - What about you?

**Bel** - I was born when you passed away. Chris named me because when you were killed they stabbed you and took my witch power. I only have daddy's powers. I am the only one able to morph. So he named me Bel short for Balthasar. I'm the Emergent, I have been Prophesied but almost all of us have.

**Phoebe** - I have read about the Emergent, she is my daughter.

**Taylor** - Yes.

**Roxie** - Could you let them get used to them knowing that we are there kids before they know what they are getting in to.

**Bel** - Ok, we had better get home so we could get ready for school tomorrow.

**Phoebe** - How do you like school, girls?

**Roxie** - It's ok but I would rather be shopping.

**Taylor** - We can't talk in school besides that it ok.

**Bel** - No Chris, so I hate it.

**Chris** - who just orb in - Bel, that is not a good enough reason to hate school.

**Bel** - It is for me. - she runs over to him and hugs him - I missed you to much, Chris.

**Chris** - I love you Bel, but it is time for your bath.

**Bel** - Ok. - she shimmers out -

**Chris** - That goes for you two, to.

**Roxie and Taylor** - Yes, Chris. - and they orb out -

**Chris** - Did they aggravate you.

**Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige** - No.

**Phoebe** - I can't what until our next time to have a little get together.

**Chris** - If you want, it can be tomorrow.

**Leo** - Anytime.

**Chris** - I have to go and get them ready for bed.

**Piper** - Can we have a get together?

**Chris** - Let me see, if I can find the time.

**Leo** - What do you have planed for tomorrow?

**Chris** - Stay away from blonds.

**Paige** - Tomorrow is the day that he conjures the dragon.

**Chris** - Yes, it is.

**Leo** - Ok, we need to stay with him tomorrow and make sure that he don't get taking.

**Chris** - Me and Bi have already spoken to the Cleaners, they have agreed to clean up the mess, without taking Wyatt.

**Piper** - Thank you.

**Leo** - Chris, when will you have a moment.

**Chris** - I have no idea, I am booked. If I am not taking care of the kids, I'm removing the scheduled demon contacts that I've made for the time being. Then I'm cooking, so you just have a glimpse of my to-do-list.

**Leo** - laughing - Ok, when you get the chance, can we talk.

**Chris** - About what.

**Leo** - Chris, I know we have father-son problems by the way you look at me. We need to talk.

**Chris** - Later.

**Leo** - Chris. This is important to our relationship. We need to talk.

**Chris** - OUR relationship. It has been screwed for years. So don't tell me we need to save it, cause its been demolished.

Chase orbs in, sensing Chris' furry.

**Chase** - Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Chris. It's alright. Just focus, and breath.

**Phoebe** - Sounds like me, when Paige was turned to stone.

**Piper** - Yeah, really. How was that phased again.

Bianca also shimmers in, sensing Chris's furry and Chase's panic.

**Bianca** - Oh, honey, calm down. Its ok.

**Chris** - low in a way nobody could hear me, well that's what he thought - I can't wait till mom is six months pregnant with me.

**Bianca** - Christopher Perry Halliwell! You had best of killed that spider demon.

**Chris** - nervously laughing - You wasn't supposed to hear that.

**Bianca** - Chris. Honey, can I ask you a question.

**Chris** - Sure.

**Bianca** - I have every power you have right - he nods his head - and you have Telepathy right - he nods again - SO I HAVE TELEPATHY ALSO!

**Chris** - Yeah, I guess ya do.

**Bianca** - Honey, if I hadn't heard you say it personally, I still would of heard you loud and clear.

**Chris** - Yeah, I guess you would of heard it anyway.

**Piper** - SPIDER what.

**Leo** - Spider demon, it's a creature that emerges every hundred years to find a magical creature to feed upon.

**Bianca** - And her prey is no other than Piper and CHRIS!

**Leo** - What's the big deal. Why won't he kill it and prevent that from happing.

**Bianca** - Chris beams ear to ear - HE want to kick you ass.

**Piper** - What? When? How? Why?

**Chris** - while smiling bigger than any of them has ever saw form the neurotic whitelighter, Bianca included - Well, mom, the answers to your questions are simple: yes, I want to kick his passive ass. When I am six months conceived. I am infected by the spider demon, and honestly, all she had to mention was the 'Kick anybody's ass free card' and of course, thank you Wyatt for the fighting lessons. And Why, it's a simple equation of Pissed of King of magic/son plus non-self-efficient, no-good-timing, absentee father equals happy, spiddy Chris and a baddy, bloody Leo.

**Chase** - CHRISTOPHER!

**Chris** - What? Its true.

**Bianca **- Please excuse my fiancé.

**Chris** - Why? Would you pass up a once in a lifetime offer to beat up your mother.

**Bianca** - No. But Chris, you had a good father, when he was there. My mother was horrible. She made me kill, hunt, destroy anything and everything with powers for money she kept. She didn't care if I was staying at a honeymoon sweet or in a dumpster. Your father cared for you, my mother didn't.

**Chris** - I know, sweetie. But there are two types of abuse: emotionally and Physical. Yours was Physical, mine was emotionally. That is why I removed you, or at least helped remove you from her care and you and your sister. I love you, and I don't want to compare our abuses, because they were more or less equal.

**Leo** - I knew it. I can sense a bad father and son relationship anywhere. I knew I smelled a rat, just had no idea it was me.

**Chase** - You were good to us all, except Chris. I don't have a clue why. Uncle Cole was a better father to him than you, and he was his uncle. I just don't know what went wrong.

**Leo** - I'll make it up to ya, son. I promise.

**Chris** - I've done gave up on your promises, dad.

Chris orbs out.

End of Chapter 6 - A Day Of Fun


	7. Chapter 7 Visitors From the Future

_**Chapter: 7 - Visitors From the Future**_

Leo is standing there, heart broken. Piper is on the verge of tears, Paige is all chocked up, and Phoebe is reeling from his emotions.

**Leo** - How... Why… I just don't understand? Why would I do that to my own son?

**Chase** - Dad, that is how you always started off one of your 'lets be a dad and son' speeches. You always made a promise, that never seen the light of day. So, he has given up. Please give him some time.

Leo nods.

**Phoebe** - Is there anyway for us to summon future Leo?

**Leo** - So I can kick my future ass.

**Chase** - Yeah. But you can't do that dad.

**Leo** - Why not?

**Chase** - He is a sore loser, and he will try to fight back, which results in more harmful than helpful.

**Piper** - Why did I let Leo treat Chris different?

**Chase** - You guys had more battles about Chris than Wyatt.

**Phoebe** - Do we have a spell?

**Chase** - The question is, do you really want to see them.

**Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige** - Yes.

**Chase** - Ok.

He walks over to the cabinet, looks at the candles, shakes his head in a forget it fashion and orbs it to the center of the room.

**Piper** - What was that about?

**Chase** - The spell calls for 100 candles. You can forget about this bookworm carry 100 candles to the center of the room.

**Phoebe** - Wimp.

**Chase** - You know it. I am a bookworm, not a jock; that's Wyatt. I'm not a chief; that's Chris. I'm not a flirt; that's Chastity. I'm not a marshal arts expert; that's Prudence. I'm not a peacekeeper; that Melinda. I'm not a passive little brat; that's Taylor. Now, give me a word puzzle and I'll whip them any day.

**Paige** - saluting to him - Aye, aye captain Bookworm.

**Chase** - sounding like a captain - DISMISSED!

They laugh.

**Bianca** - I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a fiancé to find.

She shimmers out.

**Piper** - She really loves him, doesn't she.

**Chase** - More than your ever know.

**Leo** - Summon my ass here, please.

**Chase** - Yes, dad.

He lights every single candle and looks at his work.

**Chase** - If I see one more candle, I think I'll scream.

**Piper** - pulling him into a hug - I know, sweetie.

**Chase** - Ok, here we go. "Hear my words, Hear my cry, Spirits from the other side of time, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide" - we see lights swirl, but nobody appears -

**Piper** - What happened. Was the spell not legit.

**Chase** - YES! It is legit. What happened?

**Phoebe** - Maybe your not powerful enough. Maybe we should try it.

**Chase** - If you can do it, my powers are screwed.

**Phoebe, Piper and Paige** - Excuse me.

**Chase** - I'm more powerful than you.

**Piper** - Um, Chase. Could you of broke it to us a little easier?

**Chase** - Oh, sorry. I'm just used to only have a few people more powerful than me, or even thinking their powers are anything compared to mine.

**Piper** - Cocky, now aren't we.

**Chase** - Sorry, but when your told you are one of the most powerful individual witches or anything for that matter, it kinda gets to a 5 year olds head.

**Piper** - 5 YEARS OLD!

**Chase** - Yeah, I was 5 when the angel of destiny gave me my destiny. Chris was 3.

**Leo** -WHAT!

**Chase** - Yeah. He got his a year younger. Ya see, the way it works for TT's is he arrives one year on your B-day and on the exact next year he arrives for his answer. So really I was 6 and Chris was 4. TWO YEARS DIFFERENCE!

**Piper** - How powerful is he?

**Chase** - He is da powerful man, in hip talk.

**Leo** - Huh?

**Chase** - He is the King of Magic, remember. So that means nobody is above him. Except in age. Bianca's older.

**Bianca** - who just orbed in with Chris - HEY!

**Chase** - What, you are? Chris is 6,808 years old. You are 5 years older than him. He has lived 296 life times. So you add that up. 5 times 296 equals 1,480 add that to 6,808 and you get 8,288.

Chris laughs, Bianca stares and gives Chase a death glare and powers up TWO energy balls and throws it at both Chris and Chase.

**Chris** - freezes the ball with one hand and steps out of harms way with one quick, uneasy and desperate step - Whoa.

**Chase** - freezes it immediately, expecting that one and possibly another one at any moment to appear - WOW! Sorry, I'm the bookworm, can't turn down a good blackmailing math problem. - his interpretation came true when she powered up another one and threw it in his direction - I knew it!

**Chris** - BROTHERS!

A portal opens on the back wall, unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

**Future Piper** - running into the room - CHRIS!

**Chris** - surprised - What, where, I didn't do it?

**Future Piper** - Your not in trouble, mischief. Well, at least not by me.

**Piper** - Mischief?

**Future Piper** - He is actually my baby, but his other nickname is mischief.

**Chris** - Enough, what's wrong and why am I in trouble with someone other than you.

**Future Piper** - Wyatt. Evelyn, sweetie, can you come here please.

Evelyn shimmers in.

**Evelyn** - Mom?

**Future Piper** - Sweetie, I know you tried, but when you leave, your seductive hold goes with you.

**Evelyn** - What has he done now?

**Future Piper** - Remember me telling you what Leo did to shax - she nods - Cole's got Wyatt in the same position.

**Chris** - What?

**Future Piper** - He is riding Wyatt bear back.

**Chris** - I HOPE NOT!

**Future Piper** - YOU know what I mean. He had jumped him and delaying he.

**Chris** - Mom, that sounds really bad.

**Future Piper** - Chris, you have a one track mind.

**Chris** - Sorry. I'm kinda busy for hobbies at the moment.

**Future Piper** - talking to Past Piper - Watch him on his 13th birthday.

**Bianca** - We got Brian because of that, thank you. So help me if you make me lose him, I'll kill you myself.

**Future Piper** - Ok, how 'bout this. You just make sure he don't make it a habit.

**Chris** - Oh, please. You and dad scared me into doing it. You were MAKING Taylor when I LEFT to go do that subject.

**Piper** - to Leo - Remind me to make our room have a silent proof spell on it.

**Chris** - It does.

**Future Piper** - turning red, nervously laughing - Ok, next topic.

**Chris** - ha, ha, ha. Paybacks are hell, mom.

A portal opens and everybody but Leo walks out.

**Future Piper** - Cole, where is Leo and Wyatt.

**Cole** - BEHIND US!

A portal opens on the wall again and Wyatt comes out with Leo on his back, trying to slow him down, which is failing.

**Future Leo** - Sorry Cole, I lost my grip.

**Cole** - I thought you were holding him.

**Future Leo** - I am holding him!

**Chris** - Oh brother! - he motions with one hand, and Wyatt freezes, with Future Leo flying off of his back, landing hard on the table - If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.

**Future Leo** - Ow!

**Chase** - running to Future Leo - DAD!

**Future Leo** - Hey there, son.

**Chase** - Hey, need any healing.

**Future Leo** - Chase, I'm a whitelighter, I can heal myself. But thanks for asking and caring.

**Chase** - Hey, what are sons for.

**Chris** - smarting off - Push around bean bags.

**Future Piper** - Christopher Perry Halliwell.

**Chris** - What?

**Future Piper** - Behave.

**Chris** - Whatever. - he orbs out -

**Bianca** - Damn! I just got him back to. - she shimmers out -

**Piper** - What is she, his tracker.

**Chase, Evelyn, future Leo, future Piper, future Paige, future Phoebe, P., Andy, Richard, Cole** - Yes.

**Paige** - love at first sight - Who are you, you hunnca, hunnka, burrin' love of a man. He is a piece of man meat.

**Chase** - That is your husband, Richard.

**Paige** - Richard blushes - YES! He's mine, mine, all mine. Come here baby. - she pulls him close and lip locks him -

**Future Paige** - Hey! Get your slutty paws off of my man,… Me. Great, I just called myself a slut.

**Paige** - Oh, sorry. - to Richard - Where do you live in this time, sweetie?

**Richard** - Don't worry, Paige. I will just appear out of the blue.

**Paige** - Are you half whitelighter like me?

**Richard** - No, I am a witch. I meant suddenly. You know what I mean.

**Paige** - nervous - Yeah, I just thought, you know witch talk. You can't be to careful.

**Leo** - to future Leo - You, me, kitchen. I don't really care where we go, just alone.

**Future Leo** - swallows hard - Ok.

**Future Piper** - Oh, no. I'm going with you.

**Piper** - Me too.

**Phoebe** - Ok, have fun. Cole, can I speak with you.

**Cole** - Um, sure. What about?

**Phoebe** - seductively - Stuff.

**Future Phoebe** - That best be all you talk about. You hear me Cole Turner.

**Cole** - Sweetie, I won't have an affair with… you.

**Future Phoebe** - No, but I best not hear of anything going on between you and past me. I waited it out, so can she.

**Phoebe** - Alright.

We see Chris and Bianca on the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris is on the beam and Bianca is down on the platform.

**Bianca** - Chris, I know that he hurt you. I wish that I could kill him for you, but I can't. But we could hurt him badly. I will help you do it, Chris.

Chris laughs.

**Chris** - I know that you would, but that is not right to do Leo that way.

**Bianca** - Who said we was going to do Leo that way, I'm talking about your father, the one that raised you, Chris?

**Chris** - You mean it.

**Bianca** - Yes, I do lets go, and whip his ass.

**Chris** - Let's do it.

**Bianca** - Ok.

They Orb and Shimmer out.

We see Chase, Future Leo, Leo, Future Piper and Piper all sitting at the table when Chris and Bianca orb and shimmer in to were they are.

**Piper** - Hey there.

Chris walks over to Future Leo, and unexpectedly punches him.

**Future Piper** - Stop this right now, Christopher Perry Halliwell.

**Bianca** - If you don't want the same thing from me, you better stay out of this, mom.

**Piper** - He has a lot of hate locked up.

**Bianca** - Yes, he has.

**Leo** - I'm glad it is him, not me.

**Chase** - Bi, I know that I should not do this, but I have to.

He runs over to Chris and Pulls him off of Future Leo.

**Chris** - Chase, what are you thinking?

**Chase** - Chris, he might be a Whitelighter but you might kill him and what are you going to tell Taylor when she says "Chris where's Daddy."

**Chris** - I will tell her that he is where he belongs.

**Chase** - You would break her heart, Chris.

**Chris** - No, I guess that you are right, but she would have her past dad.

**Chase** - Like I told you they are not like the ones that raised us, Chris.

**Piper** - What does that mean?

**Chase** - You have not raised an army so you are not the ones that raised us.

**Leo** - Ok, so we get more strict.

**Future Piper** - Yes we do, now Christopher Perry Halliwell! What was that about?

**Chris** - Mom, where you at the same house that I grew up in? He treated me different, so that was what that was about.

**Future Leo** - If you would've read the letters, you would of known what that was about, Chris?

**Chris** - I started getting them letters when I was 4 years old and you would tell me that you had no time for me and then orb out and you think that I would read those letters.

**Leo** - You would send a letter to a four year old boy and tell him that you have no time for him.

**Future Leo** - I had to! They told me if I didn't, then they would kill Piper and Chris and I feared for their lives. I did what they told me to do and then I would set down and write a letter to him and tell him everything that was going on but he never read the letters.

**Chris** - So you blame me for not getting loved?!

**Future Leo** - I loved you, Chris! I was just scared that they would kill you. We never knew that you had powers until you was 4 and then we didn't know how many?

**Future Piper** - You think that he is sneaky now? Well what until you have to raise him!

**Piper** - Is he that bad?

**Future Piper **- No, he is just a mischief. That is why he gets the nickname mischief from.

**Chase** - That is for sure.

**Future Piper** - pointing to Chase - He reads all the time and that is why he gets the name bookworm. Wyatt is just my tyrant.

**Piper** - So Wyatt is our tyrant, Chris is mischief and Chase is bookworm.

**Future Piper** - Chris has two nicknames: mischief and baby.

**Chris** - talking to Bianca - I don't know. We had better fix this Bianca, he will not stay frozen forever.

**Bianca** - No, just for 24 hours.

**Piper** - He will for how long?!

**Chris** - I can freeze something for 24 hours.

**Piper** - How? I can for 20 minutes!

**Chris** - That will change. You can for 6 hours now but I got a power boost and I can for 24.

**Future Piper** - If he is frozen for 24 hours, then lets kill the ones that turn him and when he un-freezes, he will be good.

**Chris** - I would, but someone never told me who turned him. Instead they always said that he was not evil.

**Future Piper** - I'm sorry! I killed you last time you came back to the past and I didn't want to do it again.

**Piper** - We killed him.

**Chris and Bianca** - No, Wyatt did.

**Piper** - What?

**Chris** - See, when I get killed here, it only sends me back to the future to were my time-villain kills me.

**Piper** - Who is your time-villain?

**Bianca** - That would be - pointing at Wyatt - him.

**Leo** - How does he kill him?

**Chris** - The way that I died in the past.

**Bianca** - So are we right, did The Order, Excalibur and Gideon turn him.

**Piper** - Yes.

**Chris** - I'll deal with Excalibur and Gideon...

**Bianca** - They have to deal with The Order.

**Chris** - Okey-dokey. Lets roll.

**Bianca** - Ok, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, I'll take you to your destination. - cocky - Got any problems with shimmering?

**Phoebe** - jumping up and down - No, no, no! Not one little bit. Lets get this thing on the road.

**Paige and Piper **- I don't think so!

Piper and Paige look at each other bewildering.

**Piper** - That was freaky.

**Paige** - agreeing - Umm-huh.

**Chris** - Told ya! I told you could do it to.

**Piper** - Well, I'm sorry I doubted you, all knowing.

**Chris** - Well, I'm not that.

**Chase** - Umm-huh. That is the humble side of Chris.

**Chris** - rolling his eyes - Lets get a rollin'. I have a huge to do list, and it isn't getting smaller.

**Bianca** - That is for sure.

**Phoebe** - Shimmer, shimmer! Now, now!

**Piper** - sarcastically gasping and shocked - Who are you, and what have you done to my sister?

**Phoebe** - sarcastically right back - I've kidnapped her and I'm a shape shifter. She is in my lair bound and gagged.

**Piper** - I'm serous!

**Phoebe** - Piper! I'm Cole's girlfriend-ex-wife-soon to be girlfriend-soon to be wife and you ask that question. Also, I was born on the nexus.

**Paige** - Well, apparently so was I.

**Phoebe** - snorting - well, you are also half angel. LITTERLY! I'm half devil.

**Chris** - You are not, now lets GO!

The all orb or shimmer to their respectful destinations.

Underworld - Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Bianca's destination

**Bianca** - Ok, this is where you are needed, get in position.

**Piper** - What position?

**Bianca** - thinking her ears are deceiving her - What?

**Piper** - We usually come, attack and conquer. That's our position.

**Bianca** - No wonder you all died!

**Paige** - I resent that, we were killed by the one and only elders. I don't like those odds. Charmed ones vs. elders. Um, lets see, I think WE'D lose!

**Bianca** - Not necessarily.

**Phoebe** - sarcastic - Oh, do tell.

**Bianca** - Chris defeated them, demons, neutral world and mortal world in one day.

**Paige** - Yeah, well, he's the king of Magic.

**Bianca** - There's no difference.

**Piper** - Yes, actually, there are. A big difference. We're talking a whole different ball park.

**Paige** - City.

**Phoebe** - Galaxy.

**Bianca** - No it don't matter if you have one power to all powers. All that matters is that you prepare yourself for battle. You guys took on the source, and when you were about to give up, you planed, and conquered. You just didn't just throw in the towel. And the best part, you were powerless. You guys have the power to conquer the world, if you wanted to.

**Piper** - You teach Chris that?

**Bianca** - What?

**Piper** - Long confidence speeches.

**Bianca** - softly smiling - No, Chris taught me.

**Piper** - Why?

**Bianca** - I was about to give up on my will power when I decided to escape my assassin group. But Chris… he gave me the confidence to drive harder, and now look at us. Because, if I would of given up, there would be no "we".

**Phoebe** - squealing - Ohhh, how sweet.

**Paige** - wiping tears from her eyes and nervously laughing - I'm a sucker for love stories, guys.

**Piper** - Yeah, I guess… it means a lot to us you care that much for Chris. I mean… we didn't think he loved anyone, or anyone loved him. He was just someone who walked the earth and that was it. Now we know he's mine and Leo's second son and he is very much loved. If he don't have the biggest fan list.

**Bianca** - He does.

**Phoebe** - I signed it.

**Bianca** - How?

**Phoebe** - Mmm, I um, I… hacked.

**Bianca** - You could've been arrested for that, ya know.

**Phoebe** - They don't call me good for nothing.

**Bianca** - Yeah, if anyone could do it discreetly, it'd be you and Chris, because he learned from you.

**Phoebe** - Why would I teach my nephew to be a criminal mastermind?

**Bianca** - Because he has things on you.

**Phoebe** - surprised - Oh no.

**Piper** - laughing - What could he possibly have on her that would stick.

**Bianca** - being suspicious - Oh, you'd be surprised.

**Paige** - What? Can he read minds or something?

**Bianca** - Yeah, actually he can.

**Piper** - Still, Phoebe can't keep a secret, he couldn't hold it against her.

**Bianca** - It doesn't matter if you want to keep it or not, if you want to bad enough, believe me, you can.

Piper gasps in realization.

**Piper** - You CAN keep a secret!

**Phoebe** - nervously protecting her little secret - No, no, no. I'm horribly bad with secrets. Ya see how bad I am, I just used double negatives.

**Piper** - Oh Phoebe, stop stalling. That rule doesn't count when your talking. Only when its on paper. Now down to business…

**Phoebe** - jumping at any chance to change the subject - Exactly. Down to business. What kinds of demons are these "order" people.

It's now Paige's turn to develop a brain.

Phoebe looks darkly at Bianca.

**Phoebe** - You're day's comin'. Just remember, Bianca, your days a comin'.

**Bianca** - What?! I can't keep a secret.

**Phoebe** - No, actually, I think today is your day.

Phoebe starts to advance Bianca.

**Bianca** - Chris! If you don't get your butt down here, your going to either lose your aunt or have a seriously hurt aunt.

Chris orbs in.

**Chris** - before he even looks at Phoebe and Bianca - Aunt Phoebe, stop right there. She is a lethal weapon, and I have not licensed her in this time yet. I don't want a legal battle on my hands yet.

**Phoebe** - Oh, so you think she can hurt me.

**Chris** - No, I know. She took the Valkeries at 15 years.

Phoebe stops dead in her tracks.

**Phoebe** - And how old is she?

**Bianca** - 27.

Phoebe slowly walks over to Bianca, dusts off her shoulders and pats her head in a "good boy/girl" way.

**Chris** - Your looking in the eyes of the one and only "Lady Bianca".

Phoebe gasps, grabs her hand, bows down on one knee, kisses her hand and welcome her "My lady.".

**Bianca** - Your forgiven.

Chris sighs in relief.

**Phoebe** - I am so sorry, My lady.

**Chris** - In comin'!

**Paige** - Ok, lets roll.

**Piper** - taking charge - Protect Chris.

**Chris** - yelling in his defense - WHO SAYS I NEED PROTECTING! I SHOULD PROTECT YOU!

**Bianca** - Chris.

**Chris** - Yes.

**Bianca** - Shut up and Kill the main order dude.

**Chris** - Ok.

They fight for about 2.2 seconds. Chris kills the main order dude as Bianca put him, and his followers stop dead in their tracks, turn to their fallen Leader and gasp.

**Chris** - Ok, the rest are yours.

Piper blows up the rest and Phoebe uses her powers, a little shaky but still in tact, to cover her.

**Paige** - Alrightly then. What do I do?

**Chris** - Don't throw boulders.

**Paige** - Good idea. - calling - Bolder.

**Chris** - NO!

Chris grabs Bianca and runs her and his self to safety.

About another 2 seconds, the rest are vanquished.

**Piper** - pulling a few fallen hairs out of her eyes - And they turned Wyatt?

**Chris** - leaving his safe haven - Well, they turned Wyatt's morality, and he thought good was bad and bad was good. So the main guy had the advantage. But Wyatt raises his shield up to me and he trusted me. So I was the only one who could save him. I was killed last timeline before I could rescue him, so he turned, but you eventually vanquished him. But like 3 days later when you found a demon and forced him to help.

**Paige** - We worked with a demon?

**Chris** - Yeah. That is why there is no good vs. evil.

**Phoebe** - I agree. - getting an idea - Hey Chris! Why don't you bring the world like you had planed.

**Chris** - What do you not know.

Phoebe groans.

**Phoebe** - Will everyone stop giving away the few secrets I have!

**Chris** - realizing - AND MY BLACK MAILING TID BITS!

**Phoebe** - See, you are hurting yourself as well. Erase their memories.

**Chris** - I will not.

**Piper and Paige** - You better not.

**Bianca** - Yeah. Ok, did you seal Excalibur and kill Gideon and Sigmund?

**Chris** - Well, I have to still find that lady in the lake. But Gideon and Sigmund is dead, gone and history. But on the other side of things, Caldwell is still on the side of the living.

**Bianca** - You didn't!

**Chris** - What? You knew I would.

**Bianca** - Yeah… but a girl can dream, can't she.

**Chris** - walking over and pulling her close to kiss her - Always, baby. You can dream anytime you wanna. Anything you wanna dream, but leaving me. - he kisses her -

Paige tears up again.

**Paige** - I seriously need to stop watching Soap operas.

**Piper** - laughing - Seriously! Paige I watch soaps and I don't cry like a big crocodile.

**Paige** - That is because you watch Passions and not One Life To Live.

**Chris** - Ok, I have a Lady In The Lake to find.

**Bianca** - Do you want me to go with you?

**Chris** - If you want to?

**Phoebe** - Can we go and can I go with you, Bianca?

**Bianca** - Yes, if you want to.

**Phoebe** - Great! So it is settled.

**Chris** - being sarcastic/joking - So it is. Ok, attention mom and aunts: those who are being transported by orbing board this a way. Those who are going air Bianca, that a way.

**Piper** - laughing - Funny honey!

**Chris** - mimicking an abductor - ALL ABOARD!

Piper and Paige walk over to Chris as Phoebe and Bianca meet half way.

**Chris** - All set?

**The girls** - Yep.

**Bianca** - Alrightly then.

Chris orbs his "passengers" and Bianca shimmers hers.

They arrive in the field that the girls went to in "The sword in the City aka Charmed in Camelot".

**Chris** - Um, Mrs. Lady in the Lake.

**Bianca** - shaking her head - I, Lady Bianca, address the attention of the Lady in the Lake. Please hear me, the King of Magic and the Charmed ones out.

The Lady of the Lake appears.

**The Lady in the Lake** - What honor is this?

**Bianca** - It concerns Excalibur.

**The Lady in the Lake** - What about the precious sword?

**Bianca** - It is beheld for The 4th Charmed one's son, no?

**The Lady in the Lake** - That is correct, but I must protect it till my days duty's fulfilled.

**Bianca** - Correct, but we must ask for an exception.

**The Lady of the Lake** - What kind of exception.

**Bianca** - You pass the "Lady of the Lake" down to someone else.

**The Lady of the Lake** - Are you crazy? That is outrageous.

**Bianca** - It is the only way to protect the sword; what you have sworn to do. Mordaunt is going to try to steal it.

**The Lady in the Lake** - Then kill him, because you will not take this sword until one of two things happen: I die or there is no where else to go.

She starts to turn into water, when Chris stops her.

**Chris** - Ya know, I could make both possible, now. You leave and I will make you have no other way out but to give us the sword, and before you do, I'll kill you. So either hand it over or die because I'm fed up with it. I'm trying to save your asses and all you know how to do is make my job harder. Now, I have given you and ultimatum. Make your choice. Or I'll make it for you. Decide now.

**The Lady in the Lake** - How dare you. You walk onto my territory and demand an answer.

**Chris** - YOUR territory. I do believe I'm the King of Magic. So don't you start. Make your choice now!

**The Lady in the Lake** - Leave!

**Chris** - No, make your choice. Or I'll call it.

**The Lady in the Lake** - You can't.

**Bianca** - Ok, enough!

**The Lady in the Lake** - No!

**Chris** - Who do you think you are. We're the royalties of Magic. We are over you like a mountain on an aunt hill.

**Bianca** - And guess who's the aunt hill?

**Chris** - 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ok, you chose not to, now pay.

**Piper** - Chris?!

**Chris** - calling with his hand outstretched - Excalibur!

Excalibur orbs to his hand as The lady in the lake's eyes bulge at the sight before her.

**Chris** - Thank you.

Chris walks over to the girls.

**Chris** - Ok, I know your not gonna be happy, but I have to stay here to find the stone. Because it can't be the "Sword in the stone" without the stone, now can it.

**Piper** - Ok.

**Paige** - Hell no. I'll orb home from here. I can.

**Bianca** - Ya sure?

**Paige** - Yeah! I'm positive.

**Piper** - Well, in that case…

**Chris** - Ok.

**Piper** - Don't kill her, she's just doing her job.

**Chris** - I know, I was out of hand anyway. I got mad. No one, I repeat no one talks to Bianca that away without getting something said to em'.

**Piper** - Ok.

Paige and Piper orb out as Bianca and Phoebe shimmer out.

**The Lady in the Lake** - I can't let you have the sword sir, I'm sorry.

**Chris** - I know, but I'm sorry to because I can't let you keep it.

**The Lady in the Lake** - Sir, I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to ask you to give it back.

**Chris** - Well, ma'am, I'm sorry. But I'm gonna have to order you to drop it. How 'bout this. If they ask what happened say the King of Magic took it. You won't get in trouble and they can't get me in trouble. So just blame it on me because it is my fault. Ok.

**The Lady in the Lake** - I can't…

**Chris** - At, at… that's enough. Goodbye.

Chris walks off to leave the Lady in the Lake to wonder "What now".

Chris finds the stone and he places Excalibur inside the stone. Then he orbs it and his self out.

**Chris** - I'm home!

**Bianca** - So, how'd she take it.

**Chris** - She fought until I ordered her not to no more.

**Bianca** - Ok, as long as you didn't… I mean you didn't did you?

**Chris** - Kill her, no. She is very alive, well as alive as she can get.

**Bianca** - Good. - she kisses him - We did it!

**Chris** - Not yet. Seal until the rightful one releases its power, he will conspire. Now we did it!

They kiss a celebration kiss. Long and passionate.

The next day, the future ones are standing in the Magic School hallway. They are saying goodbye.

Bianca has the portal drawn, and ready to go.

**Wyatt** - Thanks bro.

**Chris** - Anytime!

**Future Paige** - to past Paige - Are you sure you can handle this much responsibility?

**Paige** - You are me, right?

**Future Paige** - Yeah? Why?

**Paige** - Then you know the answer.

**Future Paige** - laughing when realization hit her - Oh. I forgotten how cocky I was back then.

**Chris** - laughing as if it were a joke - Back then!

**Future Paige** - Smart ass.

**Chris** - I learnt from the best. - from the shock on her face, sarcastically - Ohhh. Who got told?

**Future Piper** - We ready?

**Chris** - Yes. Wait, where's Bianca?

**Future Piper** - darkly looking at Chris - In the bathroom.

Chris gasps.

**Chris** - Uh-oh.

**Piper** - Are you saying what I think your saying?

**Piper Lynn** - Yep. Daddy got mommy pregnant with triplets.

**Chris** - nervously laughing - Lets just keep that between us until daddy explains to mommy how daddy mysteriously developed cancer, huh?

**Piper Lynn** - Only if you give me a doggie.

Chris sighs.

**Chris** - What kind?

They laugh.

**Bianca** - yelling - I'll do it back here.

**Chris** - yelling back - I love you!

**Bianca** - Umm-huh. Who told you, because their already talkers.

**Chris** - I'm dead.

Bianca, at the end of the line, waves her hand and Chris walks through just as Jeremy orbs down.

**Jeremy** - WAIT!

**Future Piper** - What?

**Jeremy** - counts in his head and sums up Chris is missing - Where is Chris!

**Wyatt** - He just left, I'm afraid.

**Jeremy** - Good god. He didn't even say goodbye. - he starts to silently pout then just as quickly as it came, it left - Oh well. He'll be back.

**Bianca** - Just great, the father of my kids is 20 years away.

**Jeremy** - Again!

**Bianca** - shrugging - True.

**Wyatt** - Ok, why did you stop us from leaving.

**Jeremy** - Gideon has done signed for your deaths so when the demons that Josh hired attacks you'll still die.

**Paige** - That isn't good.

**Jeremy** - Exactly. So we'll make Leo headmaster and you girls teachers and keep you resident in the past ok, good. Bye!

He orbs out.

Later that night.

Chris walks through the portal that just formed on the wall. When he walks out he sees Bianca cuddled up on the couch holding Piper Lynn and Brian.

**Chris** - slightly taping Bianca to wake her up - Hey!

**Bianca** - Hey!

**Chris** - What's taking you so long?

**Bianca** - Who are they? - pointing to a new group of people who came with Chris -

**Chris** - Well, apparently their family who's been added.

**Bianca** - Wow! Welcome to the family. The more the merrier.

**Chris** - You still haven't answered my question.

**Bianca** - We're staying in the past to run Magic School.

Chris's face goes blank.

**Chris** - What?!

The End or is it(?)


End file.
